justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Williams
Jake is one of the main characters in Just Add Magic. He is a close friend of the girls and is one grade above them. He is portrayed by Judah Bellamy. Appearance Jake has coffee-colored skin and dark brown hair. He has round chestnut eyes and he is of a little low height. Personality Jake is very kind and helpful. He was willing to help out Kelly and the girls, even though it meant he had to go behind Mama P's back. Jake is nice to almost everyone and is a very trustworthy person. He loves to see his friends happy, and he always goes to them if he needs help. History When Jake was around 14, he started working at Mama P's. He would help wait the tables and take orders, as well as go in the kitchen and prepare meals. Soon, he started promoting his new food bike business at Mama P's and starting selling his food all around the town and at his school. When the girls first told Jake about magic, he didn't believe them, and it took a few tries to finally prove the girls right. After he found out about the magic, he was more than willing to help out the girls at any cost, whether the needs were magical or not. Chuck tricks him in Season 2 and ends up taking over his body for several days. Jake doesn't remember any of it, even a lunch at the restaurant he had always wanted to go to, Le Grande Falls. Relationships Jake and Kelly are great friends. They are both great cooks and have similar tastes. Kelly and Jake always help each other whenever needed. For example, when Jake wiped out on his bike and lost his condiments, Kelly was ready to offer whatever he needed. Jake and Hannah are good friends and Jake will always support Hannah and give her great advice, for example when she moved schools and was nervous Jake comforted her and said it would be OK. Also, when Darbie asked Jake if he would give out spelled free samples of food to a girl, he said no but when she said that girl was mean to Hannah. He picked the food up and gave her mom to her and offered her a free sample of Darbie's spelled food. OH NO!!! Mama P and Jake have a love-hate relationship. Mama P was willing to let Jake work at her cafe. However, when Jake learned that Mama P was deceiving the girls, he no longer wanted to work for her, and he glared at her whenever he saw him. When Mama P said she was going to help the girls. Jake was a bit reluctant at first, but he learned to accept Mama P once again. When Mama P returned from Paris, Jake helped Mama P bring her business back up, without the use of magic. But then, Mama P was caught spying on Terri Quinn, when she was running for mayor, Jake quit his job. It remained so until Mama P repented again and helped expose Lever, who then dropped out of the race. Jake then became friends again with Mama P, and they continue to be good buddies today, but Jake is still wary of Mama P's actions. Trivia * The girls have known Jake for about 3 years, according to Hannah. * Jake is known for being very serious about his work, as he didn't want to leave all his customers during his shift at Springtown. * Jake is the 1st non protector to know about magic. He is followed by Piper. Category:Characters Category:Secret Keepers Category:Main Characters Category:FRIEND Category:Male Characters